Donna
by Jessicaa1567
Summary: What happens when Donna suggests that they have dinner with her father? My pov of what I think might happen in 904 when Harvey has his talk with Jim.


So I couldn't get this out of my head so i ended up writing it. I wrote this last night before going to sleep and didn't really have time editing it so sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. Tell me what you guys think and really hope you like it !

* * *

Harvey gives Jim a drink while sitting down on the other side of the couch that is across from Jim. Donna wanted them to have dinner with Jim so he could get to know Harvey better.

The times Harvey and Jim have met haven't gone so well. He could tell how much Donna wanted them to meet again so they can get off to a better foot.

If it were anyone else, he would not even consider it, but this was Donna. He loves Donna so much and would do anything to make her happy.

However, he couldn't lie to himself he did feel nervous. He wants to make a good impression and he wants Jim to like him, especially since down the line of his relationship with Donna he would love to ask her dad for his blessing to marry Donna. If she were to say yes.

He knew that it was too early for him to be mentioning that to Donna. Or maybe not too early considering their history but he would never want to scare her away.

Jim interrupts his thoughts by asking him a question. They had to wait to go out to dinner because Donna had to handle something urgently last minute at the office.

"So, Harvey, since Donna isn't here I want to ask you what are your intentions with my daughter because I don't know if I'm that thrilled with you seeing each other unless you can convince me otherwise" he says, looking at Harvey dead right in the eye.

Harvey knew that this was coming. He doesn't blame Jim for asking that question because if he was in his position he wouldn't be too happy if his precious daughter started seeing someone who has not only threatened him but also question his love for his daughter.

Harvey answers without even thinking. He knew how he feels about Donna.

"I love her Jim. She means so much to me I would never let anything come in the way of our relationship." He says while looking at him straight in the eye

"She's the most important person in my life and I wouldn't have it any other way." He continues.

"She is incredible woman and I don't deserve her, but I'm so glad we both came to our senses."

"So, you love her" Jim states.

"I do."

"I'm going to be honest with you Harvey I don't see what she sees in you." Jim says not trying to offend him but it was the truth both of them didn't really see eye to eye and he knew some things about Harvey's relationship with his daughter and knew that things weren't always easy for them.

Harvey didn't take offence to it because he knew that he needed to be more understanding with Jim.

"I understand you may not like me, Jim, but I am here for Donna. I love her and she loves me. We are going to be in each others lives for a very long time. I know how important family is to her and how important you are to her and I would like to put aside our differences and tolerate each other at least for Donna."

Jim thinks to himself. He did not like Harvey that much, but he just wanted his baby girl to be happy. For so long he thought she would never settle down with what happened with him and her mother. However, he couldn't help but admire how much Harvey was talking about Donna. He could tell that Harvey very much loved Donna with all of his heart.

"Don't hurt her or I will hunt you down. Keep my baby girl happy it's what she deserves" he says with a stern look.

"Jim I promise I would never do anything to hurt Donna. She means everything to me" he says with a small smile.

He pauses "So, does that mean we are getting off to the right foot" he says to Jim.

"You're all right, Specter" he says with a smile.

Harvey taking a deep breath before taking a sip of his drink that's all he needed to know.

Suddenly, they hear a key opening the door. Donna walks inside Harvey's apartment to find Harvey and her dad having a drink on his couch.

Noticing Donna, Harvey got up to give her a pec on the lips and had offered her a drink which she declined. She was hungry.

"How was handling that difficult client" Harvey asks.

"It was exhausting but it worked he is staying with us." She says with that adorable smile of hers.

"That's amazing honey" Jim says while walking up to her and giving her a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Harvey and I were just having a nice chat while waiting for you" he says smiling at Harvey and patting his shoulder.

Harvey smiles "Indeed we were."

Donna couldn't help but smile at the scene that was being folded in front of her.

The two most important men in her life were finally on the same page and getting along it made her heart so full.

She loves her dad so much and all she wants is for him to have a good relationship with Harvey.

"Well I hope it was about your favorite daughter" she teases her dad already knowing the answer.

"Perhaps it was" he said with a smile.

Donna could hear her stomach grumbling.

"Okay I could eat a horse. Who's ready to go out for dinner?"


End file.
